


Bully

by Natchea



Series: Yumikuri Shorts [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2453885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natchea/pseuds/Natchea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krista is sick of Ymir. -- Yumikuri, AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bully

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?!" Those were the last words she heard before she rounded the corner. Krista always had to deal with this, why did this girl insist on forcing her to help with her homework. She never asked nicely, she always pushed her up against the wall, spoke to her in an extremely rude manner and demanded that she help her.

This act had been going on for weeks before Krista decided to take a stand, as soon as the girl approached her she ran for it, refusing to help her anymore.

Krista slammed the cubicle door shut and sat on the floor, panting for breath, "Damn it Krista, now she's really going to get you." She put her head in her hands, muttering to herself about how she is going to regret her decision.

The sound of the door opening and a familiar voice made her hold her breath, "Krista? Krista, I know you're in here." A light tap on the cubicle door and Krista let out a loud gasp, "What did you run off for?"

Krista sighed and put on a brave voice, "Isn't it obvious Ymir? I.. I don't like the way you treat me."

Ymir gasped, clearly surprised by this comment, "Uh, look Krista I'm sorry okay?"

Krista could tell by the tone of her voice she was really offended by her statement and she felt bad already but she didn't want to give in so soon , "Sorry isnt going to cut it.. Can you atleast tell me why?"

Ymir blushed as she leaned against the cubicle door and slid to the floor, "Well uh... You see thing is.." She twirled her fingers together and nervously tapped her foot, "Well, I like you.. Krista and.. I don't know how to act around you so I just get weird and pushy."

Krista's eye's widened, shocked at what she was hearing. The girl who was practically bullying her was doing it because she liked her, this was messed up. She had to admit though, she thought Ymir was pretty badass and kinda... Sexy, "You.. You like me?"

Ymirs blush deepened, she was thankful Krista couldn't see her face right now, "Yeah I do."

Krista rose to her feet and opened the cubicle door, not realising Ymir was leaning against the other side till she fell onto her feet. "Crap, I'm sorry, I didn't realise."

Ymir rose to her feet, face red from her previous blush and now even more so in embarrassment from falling over, "Oh it's fine. So, you forgive me?"

Krista grinned, a mischievous look spread across her face, there was no way she was letting Ymir off the hook this easy, "Nope! If you want me to forgive you, you have to earn it."

Ymir cocked her head to the side and placed her hand on her hips, "Oh and how do I go about doing that?"

Krista blushed and looked up at Ymir, "W-well... You can take me out on a date."

Ymir smiled, "Alright, I was gonna do that anyway though."


End file.
